


I've Got To Learn Some How

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Calum Hood, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton Irwin, established ashton irwin/calum hood, jealous!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum will do anything for Ashton, and if that means learning not to be jealous, then that's what he'll do.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Bass Player & Extra's





	I've Got To Learn Some How

"You remember your safeword?" Ashton asked, running a hand, gently down the side of Calum's face.

He nodded and Luke, who was squatted down rubbing gently at the knot he'd just tied around both Calum's leg and the leg of the chair, looked up at him with big concerned eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, you have nothing to prove," he reassured.

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head, "No, I think it'll be good for me, If I see this happen and he-" he maintained firm eye contact with Luke, vehemently avoiding Ashton. "If I see it, and he doesn't like run off with you or something, then- then I'll be less insecure about it," he gave Luke a soft, reassuring smile.

He smiled back, equally soft, but the concern still lingered underneath, "Okay, nothing feels too tight? Not rubbing?" he asked letting his concern free again as he cast a worried gaze over Calum's naked form tied to the kitchen chair. He nodded again, and Luke sighed turning to Ashton, who's eyes were greedily drinking in the sight of Calum entirely defenceless. He darted his tongue out over his bottom lip, and Luke rolled his eyes fondly. "C'mon Ash,"

His head snapped toward Luke, and he nodded quickly, remembering himself before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Calum's lips and then another under his ear, whispering a chaste 'I love you'.

Calum's eyes followed Ashton as he pulled away, watching as the two naked bodies in front of him wrapped around one another. Hands running up and down one another sides, feeling and groping, relearning how to navigate old haunts and something twisted in Calum's gut.

"No kissing," he declared, before adding quickly, "on the lips, no kissing on the lips,"

They both nodded at him, "of course, whatever you want," Luke said.

Then they were back to touching, searching for footholes and Ashton was kissing and sucking on Luke's neck, conjuring whines and whimpers from the younger boy, who was already trying to grind his cock into Ashton's stomach.

Ashton walked them backward toward the bed and laid Luke across the width of it, ensuring Calum could see from his vantage point at the end. He placed kisses up Luke's chest before taking a pert nipple into his mouth, his hand coming up to graze the pad of his thumb back and forth across the other. Luke was whining and moaning again, and Calum bit his lip, wanting to shout that it seemed gratuitous, but he held back watching as Ashton pulled back running his hands down the insides of Luke's legs, spreading them before revealing a quickly hardening cock.

He leant down, placing kisses on the end before starting to lick and suck sloppily at it, earning him more obnoxious noises from the cock's owner.

Calum couldn't help it, squirming slightly in his seat as he watched Ashton start to suck earnestly. He knew from experience that Ashton was a pro, during the time they'd been dating he'd helped Ashton brush up on a few of his skills but his head game had always been sublime. His own cock started to thicken as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend, suck deeply on their equally gorgeous friends thick dick. An involuntary whine left him, and Luke and Ashton's eyes flicked to him immediately, concern pooling in them.

"We can stop," Ashton said immediately, moving to stand.

"No!" Calum shouted, "No, no keep going," he nodded quickly as he spoke, trying to divert their attention from him.

Luke had an eyebrow raised and a meaningful look on his face, but after a little more reassurance in the form of nods and smiles, the other two went back to work.

Ashton pushed Luke's knees up, and the younger man instinctively reached down to hold under his knees, Ashton then urged them apart ever so slightly and leant down. Calum could tell from the movement of his jaw that he was placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Luke's hole. Licking and sucking, gently and Luke was whining again, louder, much, much louder than before.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh god," he moaned, "Calum? Calum did you teach him this?" he asked, seemingly pleading for an answer, "Oh- yes, he was never that good at this- holy fuck!" something so very close to a scream (a squeal?) followed his words, and then the moans began again.

Calum couldn't help it, he let out a whine and squirmed in his seat, wanting desperately to stand. It didn't seem the others were able to hear him over Luke's sounds because they didn't look up again.

He had his lower back arched up off the bed, and one of his hands had reached down to hold the back of Ashton's head. Calum tried once again to shift himself, to get some friction on his cock, but it was fruitless.

"Start opening me up," Luke said, his breaths coming out in huffs, and Ashton pulled back grinning at him.

They continued to ignore Calum as Ashton searched for the lube and Luke got on all fours. As soon as Ashton walked behind him, Luke dropped down onto his elbows, pressing his arse up in the air and Calum whined loudly again, pulling against his restraints.

He watched as Ashton slowly worked Luke open, pulling more moans and groans from him, and now and then Ashton reach a hand down and give his own cock a few tugs for a hint of relief. It was driving Calum insane, desperately wanting to reach a hand down and apply just a little bit of pressure to himself.

Luke was grinding his hips back onto Ashton's fingers and, Ashton was egging him on resting his free hand on Luke's arse and massaging it, pulling now and again at the cheek to better admire his fingers disappearing inside the taller boy.

He was puffing and moaning as he turned to look over his shoulder and asked Ashton, "Did Calum improve your stroke game too?" Ashton's hand came down on Luke's cheek quickly, and relatively light, but the boy moaned nonetheless, "show me," he practically pleaded.

Calum's cock felt like it must have been angry and red by this point, hot tears started to run down his cheeks as he watched as Ashton nodded and gave Luke's cock a few tugs before moving away again.

Luke turned himself over and flopped onto the bed happily, watching Ashton with a big goofy grin and Calum's stomach twisted. _They'd done this before; this was familiar to them,_ a part of his brain told him. The tears were falling faster, and his breathing was becoming laboured, but he swore he'd see this through, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to breathe deeply.

He heard the rustle of plastic and his head snapped up, Ashton had just ripped open a condom packet and was sliding it on, Calum let out a sigh of relief. Not that he thought Luke had anything, he'd been inside Luke before (and vice versa), but something about it soothed him.

Luke has also taken the opportunity to climb back up on all fours and Ashton didn't skip a beat having himself sheathed deep inside Luke only a few moments later. "So tight," he groaned, barely audible above Luke's long drawn out moan.

"C'mon show me how you've improved," he jibed, wiggling back gently.

Ashton chuckled, snapping his hips backward and forward a handful of times, earning him more ungodly noises from Luke.

Calum was again feeling the urge to shout something awful at the tall, slender man, but instead tried to focus on the sweat beading on Ashton's forehead and the deep look of concentration on his face. His cock was starting to leak the slightest amount of precome as he again struggled against his bonds, and began to whine, trying to get someone's attention, anyone to come and relieve him.

He screwed his eyes closed as he listened to the slap of skin and grunts and groans from the bed, his mind began to wander, daydreaming of Michael or- or well anyone would walk in and touch him just the slightest.

He imagined hands coasting over his skin, which he was sure would feel like coals to anyone's touch. He pushed on with his thoughts, trying desperately to bring himself to climax with sheer will. Hands on his thighs, his waist, playing gently with his nipples, mouth on his throat, his chest, his thighs and then wrapped around his cock. He moaned lowly to himself and let his eyes snap open again as the sounds of the room came back to him, having chased his orgasm away, even though he doubted he would have accomplished much, it was better than watching Luke writhe under his boyfriend.

And writhe he did, barely holding himself up as Ashton gripped his hips tightly, surely bruising him as he guided himself in and out, slowing his pace and watching his cock. He sometimes did this when he and Calum fucked, but very rarely, it wasn't often Calum let him take him from the back, he liked to see Ashton. Luke didn't seem to mind though as Ashton's hands moved down to massage at the cheeks as he pulled himself almost all the way out and started back in again slowly. He did that a few more times before pulling out completely and rubbing his condom clad dick across Luke's cheeks, the younger man pressed his hips back, and Ashton groaned loudly, grabbing him by the hips and flipping him onto his back.

Something twisted in Calum's gut again, as he watched Ashton pick up Luke's hips and guide himself back in, starting to pick up the pace. Calum's own dick was now so unbelievably hard that the tears were a constant stream down his cheeks.

"Feels so good, fucking me so good," Luke moaned, "Calum's trained you so well," he let out in between ragged breaths.

Ashton reached a hand down and started to work Luke's cock, and Luke pressed his hips up desperate for more contact, Ashton spoke for the first time, "Come on, you're so close," he encouraged, letting his hand and his hips fall out of sync to move faster.

"fuck- yes, yes!" Luke practically cheered as he spilled over Ashton's hand, "You can keep going, but be quick," he panted, and the other didn't delay in continuing his thrusts. Luke put his hands up to hold Ashton's biceps and rub them far too familiarly as he worked his way toward climax.

Calum's own cock felt as though the slightest breeze might cause him to break out into delirious moans. It didn't help that as soon as Ashton came, he let himself slump down on top of Luke, both of them breathing heavily and layered in sweat. He couldn't hold back, afraid they'd fall asleep tangled in one another, so he whined out loudly, pulling at the ropes again and without his permission, a small sob broke through.

"Oh, fuck Cal," Ashton said quickly pulling himself up off of both Luke and the bed. He tugged the condom off and dropped it somewhere on the floor as he made his way over to Calum.

He nearly slipped, and he chuckled at himself as he dashed toward the younger man, immediately peppering kisses across Calum's hot, wet cheeks. And when he pulled back, he saw Luke was already knelt in front of him untying his bonds.

"You did so good love, so good," Ashton praised, tugging Calum up into his arms as Luke untied the last of his restraints.

The pair of them led Calum to the bed and laid him back, each crawling up either side of him. They were both touching his skin gently, Ashton's hand on his chest and in his hair, Luke's running up and down his arm and the other reaching down to rub at his cock. Even without lube, it was a welcome relief, and Calum whined, in an awfully high pitch.

Ashton kept on carding his fingers through his hair, "shhh, you did so good, why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice, right by his ear.

Calum nodded, and sniffled, choking on his words in the first attempt, "Yeah- I-I'm fine, but I'm-" he took a long choked exhale, "overwhelmed is all, my cock hurts, I need to come,"

Ashton nodded thoughtfully for a moment, "I'll grab a cool rag for your wrists and ankles," he told him, pressing a kiss into his temple.

"I'll look after you Cal," Luke told him, pushing himself up to kiss Calum's cheek before lowering himself back down over his cock, placing sloppy kisses on the head of his cock and tears started to streak down Calum's cheeks again, overwhelmed with relief. Luke continued sucking the head sloppily, "love you so much," he said, looking up to make eye contact with Calum before taking him in again.

He worked him gently, using one hand to work what he couldn't reach and the other to massage his balls. Calum let his eyes drift closed, feeling (despite his aching cock and the random sobs that wracked through him) a sense of calm finally settling in him. A few moments later Ashton returned, but he didn't notice until he felt a cool cloth on his ankle and the tender stroke of a thumb over the sensitive skin. He hadn't realised there had been any pain until the cool cloth met his skin and relief he hadn't known he was looking for flooded his senses.

Then there were the soft kisses against the insides of his wrists, "so lovely," Ashton hummed, "my lovely boyfriend,"

That was when Luke pulled his mouth away, and Calum let his eyes flick open, "So brave, so trusting," he cooed, both of them had their eyes fixed on Calum adoringly.

Luke climbed up and Ashton lay back down, one on either side again and they both reached down, working their hands in tandem on his member.

Ashton placed another kiss against his temple, "what do you want for dinner tonight my love? I'll make you anything you want for being so good," he told him quietly.

The other started to kiss and suck on his neck, whispering praises into the skin there, until finally Calum's red and angry looking cock sputtered over their hands and another wave of sobs and tears started.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ashton spoke quickly, "what's the matter, are you okay?"

"We shouldn't have pushed him," Luke said.

"No!" Calum protested, his voice hoarse from tears and moans, "I'm fine, I'm just really overstimulated, I'm not upset- I-I'm just tired, my cock's been aching for like half an hour now, feels so good to have come," he sighed, laughing despite his eyes still being wet.

The others watched him apprehensively, clearing not ready to believe him, he continued, "I want pizza- homemade pizza- for dinner and I want us to watch a movie together," he smiled at them, sure his demands would prove he wasn't lying.

"Yeah of course baby, as soon as Luke leaves I'll wash you up and we can have pizza and a movie together," Ashton smiled.

"No!" he protested again, "I want all three of us to watch a movie,"

"Are you sure Cal?" Luke asked, "because I understand if you need a little time to get comfortable around me again. This is a big deal for you,"

"No, I'm fine." he insisted, "I love you, it's okay,"

"Well if you're sure," Ashton said, starting to sit himself up.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said exasperated, "now go make dinner while Luke helps me walk to the shower, my legs are like jelly."


End file.
